Stan More
Stanley More, known usually as Stan More is an old friend of Wes Tacton. Stan came to prominence when he joined Wes and Colin Dale on the run from DI Warren Street. Hidden Underground Stan's first appearance in Hidden Underground was in an Oxfordshire pub. He was drinking with his old friend Wes, when the Queen arrived outside. Stan forced Wes to the ground and told him to hide. We next catch up with Stan after Wes had been in a warehouse for around a month. Stan rescued Wes and meets Colin. The three banded together, but soon discovered that they were on the run from DI Warren Street. They ducked into a pub and met Roy Aloak, who offered them some extremely expensive advice. The three put together a plan, involving the export of tube maps to Saudi Arabia. After purchasing said maps, they headed back towards London. There was a brief stop in a village inhabited by voodoo tribe, but nothing happened until they reached Oxford, where they were attacked by a swan. This new police tactic meant they lost the car and half the tube map inventory, bringing them back to square one. They headed to a football match, in the hope that they might be able to think of a new plan, but this tactic failed. However, they did eventually decide to hide in a convent. Disguising themselves as gardeners, they attempted to get on the good side of the Mother Superior. This succeeded, but they soon decided to move on. Travelling to Norwich, they soon found themselves out of money, so they rang Don, who was able to get them out of all their difficulties, paying off Roy and taking them all for lunch. Wes, Colin, Stan and Roy's activities are unknown for a time here, but it is known they attempted to sell various other things, including a crate of tea to Charles Denton. They also attempted to release the entire flock of New Scotland Yard's swans, the birds that proved so potent in undoing their plans earlier, but this failed. A few weeks later, Wes, Colin, Stan and Roy appeared, disguised as the Azerbaijani contestants in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013. This final scheme was a step too far though, and Inspector Street finally caught them. After questioning from Constables Chalfont, Latimer and Finchley, Stan was given a prison sentence of less than five years. Colin was given the same, while Wes received a full five years. Roy, however, managed to escape justice. Over the Top In Over the Top, Stan is still in prison (with Colin and Wes), and is joined by Roy. Relationships '''Wes Tacton: '''Stan knew Wes before the events of Hidden Underground, but despite their incarceration, their friendship remains unaffected. '''Colin Dale: '''Stan met Colin in Oxfordshire. The two quickly became good friends. '''Roy Aloak: '''Stan met Roy in a pub in Oxfordshire, where Roy asked him for £1000 in return for advice. After Don paid off Stan's debts, the two became friends, but after Roy managed to escape justice, there was a bit of tension between them. After Roy was imprisoned for another offence, the two made up. '''Inspector Street: '''Stan More did not know Inspector Street too well, as Street was mainly concerned with tracking Wes Tacton at the time. '''Don: '''The shadowy figure known as Don knew Stan before the events of Hidden Underground. Little is known of their relationship. '''Charles Denton: '''Stan met Charles Denton during the events of Hidden Underground, where he attempted to scam him with a crate of tea. This caused some animosity, but Charles believed Stan received a fair punishment in the end and presumably the two are now friends. '''Heinrich Vall, John Collier and Ken Sington: '''Stan met Heinrich, John and Ken briefly at the Eurovision Song Contest, but did not spend much time with them before his arrest. '''Constables Chalfont, Latimer and Finchley: '''Stan does not know these police officers as well as Wes does, as he did not attempt to escape prison through marriage. It is probable that he will do at some point in the future though.